Hijack Snuggles
by dragon congelado
Summary: Hijack (Frostcup) one shot. Implied abuse, but it's in the past.


_**So, this the other version of Hijack Cuddles. If you like one more than the other please tell me why.**_

_**I own nothing, but the demons in my head, once they stop playing hide-and-seek with me. **_

Hiccup was laying next to Jack with his head on Jack's right shoulder. Jack was shirtless, while the other teen had a white soft-looking blanket wrapped around his torso and Jack's arm across his shoulders. Neither was asleep. Jack was looking at his phone, probably on Facebook or Twitter, Hiccup was looking across Jack's room, staring at the wall.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jack suddenly asked Hiccup.

The question surprised Hiccup and it showed on his face loud and clear. It was a minute before he responded.

"I was just thinking..."

"Well, care to share?" teased the pale skinned boy.

"I really like being with you, Jack..." Hiccup started.

"Me too."

"But my dad doesn't know about us... about me."

"He doesn't know you like guys? Or even better, me?" the taller of the two asked playfully.

"Funny." snapped the auburn.

There was a bit of silence that passed and Jack worried that he had upset his boyfriend. The silence began get to get longer and Jack was becoming more and more anxious as time passed.

"I just worried about how he'll react when I tell him..." Hiccup finally said and Jack relaxed a little.

"Well..." Jack started, "your biggest fear is that he'll reject you, right?"

"Reject, disown, kick me out of the house, beat me until I'm not longer recognizable, possibly kill me... something like that." Hiccup scoffed.

"I think you might be going slightly overboard with coming out to your dad." Jack commented with a worried grin.

"Jack, remind me when you moved here." Hiccup asked with his eyebrows bunched together.

"About four years ago. Yeah, because it was a month after my fifteenth birthday. Why?"

"Okay, so you wouldn't know."

"Know what?"

"Well, you know that my mom died when I was nine. That's common knowledge, but what isn't is how my dad took the loss."

"What do you mean, Hiccup?"

Hiccup signed, brought his legs up to his chest, and wrapped the blanket around them. He began to chew on his lip, thinking about how he was going to tell Jack.

"My dad," he began, "took the loss hard. We both did, but he became more...short tempered and...angry and...violent. And that violence needed an outlet." Hiccup paused and swallowed, searching for words. Jack could easily guess where this was going, but he wasn't about to say it. Hiccup needed to get this off his chest. He needed to say it.

"That outlet was me." finally came out if Hiccup's mouth. "He beat me. For years. I was so afraid. For so long. I guess the good news is that it stopped.".

"How?" Jack asked the concern on his face as obvious as the zit that was forming on his nose.

"Gobber. The last time he drew blood. I was in the kitchen and he came home angry, he b-began to hit me. There was a d-drawer open and that last b-blow sent me off b-balance. That's how I got this." Hiccup pointed to the scar near his mouth.

" I cut my hand open, b-but it didn't leave a scar. The next day I went into work and Gobber noticed the b-bandages. He asked and didn't b-buy my 'I t-tripped and fell, I'm so clumsy' story for a second. He p-pushed me until I told him the truth." Hiccup gave a weak chuckle as he paused.

"I've never seen Gobber get that pissed before, I've never seen him mad let alone pissed. I still don't know what he told my dad..., but it did the trick. I guess when he drew blood that pushed Gobber over the top, because I haven't been beat since."

"So, everything okay between you two now, right?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Just the beatings stopped, Jack. Dad and I don't have a good relationship. Screw that, there's barley a relationship."

Jack sighed. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. We'll wait until the time is right before we tell your dad."

"Thanks."

"I'll tell my family not to say anything about this to your dad, so the cat doesn't get out and round."

"Hiccup turned his head and blushed into Jack's shoulder.

They sat like that for some time, enjoying each other's company.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know about you, but I need food in my belly. Like now. Want to come?"

"Sure."

_**So, please review, they help the butterflies get out and prey on other things. **_


End file.
